


I'm gonna kill Grimmy

by scribblw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblw/pseuds/scribblw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan really had meant to talk to Phil about it before hand. He had. It was just such a weird thing to randomly bring up, and there was basically no way to segue into that conversation, like "Oh-ho, you like the smell of raspberries, do you? You know what else I hear smells nice, is bitches in heat, maybe you'd care to, uh, give me a whiff?" </p><p>Yet another a/o Phan fic with plenty of Heat drama (and some actual plot, just so you're prepared.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna kill Grimmy

**Author's Note:**

> Rating and warnings will be posted for each chapter, but just telling you now, there will be some down to the nasty later on and the whole thing has some overall mature themes(smut, smut, smut).  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!!

Dan really had meant to talk to Phil about it before hand. He had. It was just such a weird thing to randomly bring up, and there was basically no way to segue into that conversation, like "Oh-ho, you like the smell of raspberries, do you? You know what else I hear smells nice, is bitches in heat, maybe you'd care to, uh, give me a whiff?" 

But no, it wasn't like Dan was actually thinking of propositioning him, as much as he would like to spend a heat with Phil --really, the idea was much more appealing than it should have been-- he'd just wanted to give the guy some warning, a little heads-up before his flat mate suddenly devolved into some whiny little fuck toy, let him get the fuck out of Dodge, because there was no way Dan was letting him stick around long enough to see that, because it was bad enough that Dan even had to go through this, with the humiliation, and the reminder of what he was, and the pain, the need, and, yeah, doing it alone just sucked, but it would just be a disaster to go through it all with Phil there. Really, Dan had a rough enough time of keeping his big mouth shut around him just on a day-to-day basis, so he could imagine pretty vividly what mortifyingly incriminating things he might say with his head completely up his ass and hormones replacing what was left of his sanity. 

Luckily, it was all just imagination, as he'd managed to avoid any traumatic experience with Alphas during heats thus far --or even untraumatic experience, for that matter, but that was by choice as he doubted such a thing existed-- and he was not about to break his trend now. It would have been all too easy to find an Alpha who'd be more than willing to spend the week with him, maybe even someone he already knew if he was uncomfortable with the idea of spending it with a stranger (um, yeah!), but he'd always just seen it all as more trouble than it was worth, and, let's face it, he'd only been interested in one person for a depressingly long time anyways. 

So yes, he'd planned on telling Phil, but the thing was that Dan was far too skilled in procrastination for his own good. He'd been avoiding that painfully awkward topic for a few weeks, thinking maybe it would just come up, but of course it never did. So then the days were inching dangerously close to the when he'd timed his heat to start and he still hadn't said anything, and he didn't even have any suppressants to fall back on because he'd been planning on doing this, and even if he gave up and ordered some right now, they wouldn't get there in time, so yeah, Dan was basically fucked, and he knew it.

At that point, any sane person would've just come out with it, been like "Hey, so, awkward, but, I've got my heat soon, so, if you just want to, uh, go to a friend's, for a week, then, yeah, or if you just want to move out even, you know..." But then, Dan had always questioned his sanity a bit, and this was a great example of why that was, because it was just too much for him to handle; he literally could not cope with having that conversation with Phil, because even though Phil obviously knew his status and had for years, heats were just one facet of that that Dan didn't think he needed to be reminded of. 

He tried his best not to let traits of his second gender show through into their daily lives but some things were just impossible to keep completely contained, like the way he kowtowed to Phil's every word --he was usually a bit contrary just for the sake of it but they both knew that he'd always cave when it counted, really, his devotion was pathetically obvious, not that Phil would ever press his advantage, even when Dan sometimes wished that he would (but that was a whole other can of crazy that he did not need to get into at the moment.) 

Or how he probably enjoyed the almost constant physical contact between them (especially when they were filming, Jesus) a bit too much --he shouldn't even be okay with it, let alone encourage it, but it had (almost) always been Phil initiating it in the beginning, and Dan couldn't have put him off when the only problem with it was that there wasn't one, or at least not with the actual touching, just Dan's reaction to it, especially when it was exciting and new though it was perfectly clear by now that Phil didn't mean anything by it, and now it just would have been way too obvious, had Dan expressed the bit of genuine, actual distress he felt about it, that it just hurt to be close to Phil like that and know that it would never mean what the wanted it to, and besides, Dan could live with the fact that he got to play around and hug and cuddle and just be with Phil even without any of the extra stuff that he would admittedly enjoy more than a bit; really, he was incredibly lucky just to have Phil around, and the only thing he wouldn't be able to handle would be if he managed to screw up so badly that not even Phil could forgive him, and he had a funny feeling that letting on about what it did to him when Phil was messing with his side, or his hair, or, god, his neck, would be just that.

Not that any amount of previous restraint would amount to anything if Dan was around Phil while he was in heat. He knew exactly what he was like that time of the month, and he knew what he was like with Phil just on a regular basis, and he wouldn't stand a chance. 

He rolled over to the side of his bed and grabbed his phone, praying to a million things that didn't exist, and then jumping up off of the bed with the force of clashing relief and nerves when the other end connected.

"Hey, Louise?"

"Yeah. Who else'd it be?"

"No one, no one, I just- Are you doing anything?"

There was a pause, and the background noise on the line picked up enough for him to recognize bustling activity, like she was in town. A bit of panic welled up, knowing that his only back up had fallen through, and he tried his best to swallow it back down. 

"Yeah, I'm out, actually, with Jess."

"Right." He laughed a bit, and wasn't able to cut it off in time when it turned out a bit manic.

"Are you all right, Love? Did you need something?"

"No, no, I was just going to ask if I could come over but it's fine, then; it's nothing, if you're busy."

"Alright. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course. I'm gonna go actually, so I'll see you, I guess."

"Right, have a good day then!"

"Yeah."

He hung up and flopped back down on the bed, pressing his hands into his eyes.

Phil was in the living room playing Crash Bandicoot. Dan could hear the mind numbing little tune that Phil would never shut off. He really had to just talk to him. He had to get up and just ask Phil to go out for a while, and lock the door behind him. He should just say that his suppressants weren't working, and he could feel it coming --he could; he could feel it dripping down his thighs and seeping into his blood, his heartbeat spreading that lethargic warmth out into his limbs, to the very ends of his fingertips.


End file.
